Young Again
by fanfictor40
Summary: When Emma Swan goes over to Regina's house looking for Mary Margret, she did not anticipate being turned into a five year old. Can Emma turn herself back to her normal age or will she be stuck as a child forever? Warning, dark. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this story in my head for a while, I don't know if I should continue. It was only supposed to be a story for me when I started it but decided I should share. Don't forget to tell me if you liked it or not.**

Emma walked fast to Regina's door, her mother had just been there and she had to make sure that she was ok. Her mother Snow White had just made Regina kill her own mother and Regina had been out for blood. Her mother had thought it a good idea to go to the murderous woman's house. As much as Emma wanted to she did not understand her mother, what she was thinking going to Regina's house alone. Now Emma was here to clean up the pieces.

When she knocked on the door a very annoyed Regina answered and said "what the hell do you want."

Emma pushed open the door and said "Regina you know why I am here, what have you done to my mother."

Regina followed Emma as she looked around Regina's house frantically and Regina said "she is not here, but she was. She wanted me to take her heart, poor her. Anyway I sent her away but if you have a quick drink with me I can tell you where she went."

Emma nodded and followed Regina into her study, when they were in there Regina poured Emma a drink and then herself. Emma gulped it down quickly and said "so where is my mother."

Regina smirked as she said "She is downstairs in the basement." Emma looked at Regina as if she was crazy and before she could make a move to do anything about what she had just said she started to feel dizzy. She quickly started to make her way out of the study and to the stairs that led to the basement. Before she could get close she collapsed on the floor and when she tried to get up she did not make it far before collapsing once more. She did not have the strength to stand up and when she looked up Regina was above her arms crossed a sadistic look on her face.

Emma made out "what the hell did you give me." Regina didn't answer and before Emma knew it she blacked out.

When Emma woke up she was horrified to find she had become much shorter, she ran off the bed which she found difficult with her short arms and legs. She found a door in the bedroom which led to a bathroom where she found a mirror. When she looked at the reflection she instantly felt sick. In the mirror was not her at all, well it was her but it was a five year old her. She was wearing and flowered purple dress with small converse on her feet.

Emma grabbed at her face and started to pinch it, this could not be happening she thought to herself, what the hell Regina did to her. Why did Regina do this to her was the better question and where the hell was she. That's when she suddenly had the realization she was in Regina's bedroom, she slowly walked out from the bathroom nervously and quickly walked down the stairs until she reached the big door. She could barely reach the handle but before Emma could turn the handle she felt herself being lifted by Regina.

Regina turned Emma around so that she was on her hip and said "where do you think you are going silly."

Emma looked up at Regina with angry eyes as she said "why I small." She instantly felt surprised, her voice was no longer the same either.

Regina smiled warmly at Emma and said "Oh, Emma my sweet daughter. You have always been this small."

Emma pouted as she said "you're not my mommy, I want to be big." Emma did notice how ridicules her words where as they escaped her lips. Why couldn't she speak normal, once she had her real body back she was going to kill Regina for this.

Regina said "Emma, dear don't be naughty, you don't want me to have to put you in time out."

Emma felt powerless in the small body, she wanted to scream but instead found herself saying "Regina, this isn't funny."

Regina's smile faltered as she said "do you want me to have to spank you dear." Emma crossed her arms but said nothing more. Regina had won this argument but she would not win the next. This spell or whatever it was could not last forever.

Regina placed Emma on the couch and left for a second before coming back with a small purple jacket and saying "I hope you will forgive me soon Emma, we would be a great family, me, you, and Henry." She then put the coat around Emma, who accepted knowing that if she didn't things would end seriously bad for her.

Emma said "why did you do this to me, and where Henry." She started to stand up from the couch.

Regina said "now that big Emma is gone, I'm sure he would like to live here with us, we are actually going to meet him at Granny's right now." Emma started to walk toward the door which Regina opened for her and they made their way to Granny's.


	2. Regina's Happy Ending

**Thank you Alex, your words were really kind. I have decided to keep the story going. So everyone you should be thanking Alex for me continuing.**

Regina sat Emma in her little purple booster seat which was in her black Mercedes and started to drive away. The second they got to Granny's Henry was at Emma's door when he saw how little she was he looked over at Regina who had gotten out "what did you do to her."

Regina smiled warmly and said "I didn't do this, your mother did it to herself when she drank a potion which was in my vault, I have decided to look after her."

Regina helped Emma out who said "no, Henry you don't listen to her. She poisoned me, and has my mommy."

Henry looked at Regina with disappointed eyes as he said "I thought you were trying to be good, this is not ok. Put her back like she was."

Regina picked Emma up and said "once you get over what I did, and we put the past behind us. We can be a great family."

Henry said "the people of StoryBrooke will not be ok with that, they will take her away from you. Snow will want her daughter back."

Regina said "not when she doesn't even know that Emma is her daughter, you haven't noticed darling, sense Emma hasn't turned 28 quite yet the curse was never broken. The people of StoryBrooke have no idea who they had once been. Everything is back to the way it's supposed to be."

Henry's mouth flew open in complete hysterics as he said "Regina don't you get it, we will never be a happy family."

Regina said "now that big Emma is gone, I have nothing that can stand in my way, I didn't take your mother from you Henry, you still have her so there is absolutely no reason for you to make a fuss about."

Henry said "nothing to make a fuss about, you cursed everyone. My mother is younger then me. How can I get used to something such as that."

Regina started to walk to the door as she said "I believe you can Henry." Once they walked inside Emma watched as all her old friends walked around like zombies. They didn't look fazed when they saw her. Emma wanted to jump from Regina's arms and shake them to bring them back to reality.

Regina sat her inside the booth and sat next to her. Emma moved all the way to the end she did not want Regina so close. Emma kicked Henry from under the table and said "me want Snow and Charming, you go get them for me." She pointed to the door but Henry did not move. He knew that the people of StoryBrooke would not understand, they would think he was crazy if he told Mary Margret she was Snow White, he had already been through this once.

Once Henry did not say anything Emma was about to badger him more but was stoped by Regina poited her middle finger close to her face and sternly said "Emma cut it out, you have to be a good girl for Mommy and you brother."

Emma did not back down this time as she said "Henry my son, not my brother. You put me big right now."

Regina started to begin yelling at Emma again but Ruby showed up to take their orders. Emma crossed her arms and pouted. When it was her turn to have her order taken Regina said "do you want chicken fingers, dear."

Emma shoved her face into the side of the booth. She did not care what she ate, all that had happened today, she could care less if she ate or not. Regina looked over at Emma disappointed and told Ruby to just get the chicken fingers. When she was gone Henry said to Emma "do you want a cookie afterward."

Emma wiped away her tears from her cheeks with her arm and rubbed at her eyes and said "oh thank you Henry." He winked before going to get Ruby to ask her for a cookie."

This is when Emma realized that her brain worked the same as a five year old as well. They could get anything past her if they shoved a cookie at her all Emma had were her memories. She was a helpless little girl and she would be stuck with Regina forever. This must be what hell feels like thought Emma.

After dinner Regina brought Emma back home with Henry this time who ran to his old room without even speaking to Regina which left Emma alone with her. She could have killed Henry for this. Emma and Regina sat in silence for a second before Regina said "how about we get you in the bath, and then get you to bed. You look quite tired, dear."

Emma found herself becoming angry once again as she said "no, it's only seven. Me grown woman, and grown women go to bed when they want. They don't take bathes either, me want to take a shower."

Regina stood up and started to pick Emma up and start up the stairs as she said "no Emma, you will do as I told you. If you want to have a tantrum, very well but you will regret it when you have a sore behind afterwards."

Emma admitted defeat as she looked away crossed her arms. Once they were upstairs Regina went into Emma's dresser and pulled out an elegant night gown. Never in her first childhood had she ever seen something so beautiful. Regina sat the young girl on the bed and started to take off her converse and put them neatly next to the bed. When that was done she said to Emma "lift your arms so I can pull that dress over your head." Emma did too tired to fight against it. When her arms were up Regina tickled them which made a roar of laughter fill the room.

Regina smiled at Emma, proud of herself for getting the small child to smile. But once Emma had realized it she quickly shut back down. Regina stood back up and took Emma's petite hand and led her to the bathroom where a warm bath was waiting for her. Regina lifted her into the tub and started to wet her hair with cups of water. Emma made swirls with her fingers in the water to pass time.

When they were done with the bath and Emma had gotten her night gown on Regina lifted the covers up so that she would get in and Emma did. Once snuggled against the sheet Regina kissed her forehead as she said "this is my happy ending Emma, it could be yours as well if you accepted it. You never had a great childhood, if you would only let me fix that, dear. We would both be happy."


	3. A Turn For The Worse

**Your guys reviews were so nice so I decided to add this chapter early, I hope you enjoy!**

The next day started early for Emma, which was not in any way when she used to get up. She was shaken awake by Regina, who helped her get dressed and brought her down stairs where Regina made apple pancakes. When they were done with that Regina helped Emma into the car.

Emma wondered where they could be going but her question was soon answered for her when Regina parked at her office. When they went in Regina took some paper and crayons out of her desk and sat Emma at the table that was in there and said "Henry used to love coming to my office with me. Sense you don't start school until next week you will have to come with me. Try to be quite, mommy needs to concentrate."

Emma nodded and she occupied herself with the paper and crayons for a little while until she started to become bored. She went over to Regina's desk and pointed to the TV as she said "Me watch TV."

Regina looked at Emma with some annoyance in her eyes as she said "Emma I directly told you not to disrupt me. Little girls shouldn't watch TV it tends to rot their brains, you don't want that do you."

Emma said "My brain already rotten, me bored with your stupid coloring books, me want to watch TV."

Regina looked angry now as she said "Emma I would like you to go sit in the corner, there is no need to be rude."

Emma started to stomp her foot as she said "no, me not going in time out. You let me watch TV. I won't go sit."

Regina grabbed the girls arm as lightly as she could without hurting her too much and started to drag her over to the corner and once she was there Regina said "another word dear, and I will spank you when we get home. I expect you to straighten your act up, one more tantrum and you will be punished, do you understand?"

Emma looked away tears in her eyes mostly from anger as she nodded before turning to look in the corner. Regina went back to work and after a minute or two sitting there Emma shouted Regina's name and said "Me time up yet."

Regina looked up from her paper and shook her head, which earned her an evil glare from Emma. Emma was even more bored then she had been before, which made her instantly regret getting into trouble to begin with. After a while of sitting there Regina said "You may go back to the table dear."

Emma stood up with joy and made her way back to the table where she started drawing again. When they finally went home Emma looked over at Regina and said "me go outside, it doesn't rot your mind. I want to play."

Regina nodded warmly at the little girl who raced out the door and ran directly toward the apple tree, she had something on her mind. When she got there she pulled apple after apple off the tree and bit only one bite before letting it wash away down the stream that was next to Regina's house.

Emma was then caught off guard by Regina who came storming out. She was definitely angry which made Emma cower away from her. Regina yelled "what do you think you are doing. That tree is one of my prized possessions." Emma smirked as Regina said this, Emma definitely knew how to push Regina's buttons.

When Regina saw the smirk appear across Emma's lips she charged for her and said "you are a very naughty girl Emma, you have left me no other choice." She grabbed for Emma's wrist and pulled her inside and upstairs into Emma's bedroom. Regina sat down on the bed and said "Emma, dear come over here." Emma did not move a muscle, she was not about to be spanked.

Regina said "The longer you try to fight me the more whacks it's going to be. Are we going to have to sit here all day, hmm, wait for Henry? He gets out of school really soon dear."

Emma started to bite her nails as she anticipated what Regina had said before moving a tad closer. Now that she was in reach of Emma, Regina quickly grabbed her and put her over her knee lifting it somewhat to bring Emma's small behind closer. Emma tried to pull up but Emma held her there by her waist. When the first smack came down on her Emma kicked her feet, but Regina continued easily overpowering Emma's small body. When Regina got to ten she let Emma go who ran behind the bed and hid.

Regina followed her around it and said "do you have something to say to me dear." Emma hid her tear covered face in the sheets that hung from the bed too embarrassed to even look at Regina. When Emma did not say anything Regina asked "Do you want ten more?"

Emma pulled her face away from the sheets so she was looking at the ground and mumbled "I'm sorry."

Regina did not take well to the mumble and said "Emma look at me when I am speaking to you, and say it like a lady."

Emma looked up at Regina who was towering over her and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her dress and said "I'm sorry for ruining your apple tree."

Regina must have accepted because she lifted Emma from the ground and embraced her as to comfort her. Emma without noticing it put her head on Regina's shoulder accepting the comfort, which made Regina smile warmly and kiss Emma's temple. She said "I never want to have to hurt you like this again dear, it hurts me as much as it hurts you. I hope to not have another confrontation that ends this way again." Emma closed her eyes but didn't speak, but Regina continued as she said "Mommy loves you dear, she only wants the best for her little girl."

She then let Emma down as she said "go get cleaned up, Henry will be here any minute and we do not need him seeing you like this do we." Emma did as she was told and made her way to the bathroom.

When Henry did get home Emma hung out with him in his room, she could not get herself to be in the same room as Regina. They had lasagna for dinner which Emma found quite delectable. Then after she had her bath before being sent to bed. Regina tucked her in like last time. It was a little less awkward this time. Emma found it was getting harder to be herself, the child in her was starting to take over and Emma found she was starting not to care. She cared as much as a child would. Emma knew Regina was going to win now. What was Emma supposed to do?

That night Emma was woken up by small hands shaking her, when she opened her eyes she found it had been Henry who said "Emma, we have to go, get up."

Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes but made no moves to off the bed. Henry sat next to her and said "We have to find somewhere to hide, mom. I have a plan but we have to go now Regina does not sleep long, she will be up soon."

Emma looked at Henry as if he were crazy and said "Why would we run from Mommy, Henry she would miss us. Me don't want to hurt her."

Henry seemed confused as he said "Regina isn't your mom, Emma; Snow White is. You're my mother."

Emma giggled at this and pointed at Henry and said "you are so silly. Me a child, you too. I cannot be your mommy, Regina is."

Henry was becoming a little frustrated, Emma was Emma in a small body. Now that Emma was gone. The child Emma was all that was left of his mother. He started to pull at her arm and said "we have to go now, Mr. Gold is going to make you all better."

Emma ripped her hand away and said "me is not leaving my mommy, Mr. Gold is creepy."

Henry was about to just get up and leave but instead he got Emma's shoes and put them in front of her and said "now let's go, Emma. You have to save the town, you're a charming."

Emma said "Henry no, you leave or I will tell on you." Henry could not take no for an answer so he picked her up and started to make his way down the stairs. When he went to open the front door Regina must have heard Emma's wailing because she was there to block him.


	4. The Savior

**Thank you guys so much for your beautiful reviews, they mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

When Emma saw Regina she rushed into her arms and said "Henry is trying to take me away, make him stop."

Regina held Emma close and after a second looked over at a scarred Henry and said "what is going on with her."

Emma slowly hid behind Regina as she said "Henry said you aren't my Mommy and that we had to go see Mr. Gold, so I was no longer small."

Regina looked over to Henry and said "is this true, dear." Henry looked away as he nodded avoiding eye contact. Regina then knelt down next to Emma and said "how about you go and get comfortable in my big bed while I deal with Henry here."

Emma perked up instantly and said "I can sleep with you." She pointed to Regina who nodded before kissing Emma on the forehead and watched as the small girls blond curly hair bounced as she made her way up the stairs.

When she was gone Regina looked at Henry and said "how did you get her to be this way, dear. Better yet why were you trying to take her away. She is my daughter now."

Henry said "what are you going to do to me."

Regina looked hurt as she knelt down next to him So that they were eye level and said "I have never hurt you before, Henry and I don't have plan on it. Yes I am disappointed, but I would never hurt you."

Henry said "you need to fix Emma, she is not even Emma any more. What did you do to her to make the real Emma disappear?"

Regina looked at him confused as she said "I did not do that, dear. That was what I was going to ask you."

Henry said "you can fix this, I know you can. Mr. Gold could help us fix her, and everything will be back to normal. We can be happy again."

Regina said "You mean, everyone else will be happy. That life was miserable, seeing everyone happy but me."

Henry had a stern look on his face as he said "You don't deserve a happy ending, not after all you have done."

Regina stood back up and said "I think we all just need to get some sleep, we will talk about this in the morning." Henry ran back upstairs and slammed the door. Regina soon followed after him and went into her own room to find Emma sprawled across her bed. This was her happy ending and she was not going to let anyone take it from her.

The next day was full of awkward silence, the only one who spoke was Emma. She was the only one in the household who did not know the truth. Henry went to school, and Regina brought Emma to work. Emma had a little fit but Regina easily calmed her down by promising apple pie after dinner.

When they got home Regina had Emma help make dinner. When Henry came home he ran back upstairs to his room, avoiding both Emma and Regina. After dinner Regina took Emma and Henry to the park. Henry helped Emma on the swings. When he saw that Regina was on the phone he said "Emma, are you in there."

Emma looked at him like he was out of his mind and said "You are so funny, why would I not be in there, silly."

Henry said "I thought you might have still been the person you used to be, but that woman is gone."

Emma said "who did I used to be, Henry."

Henry said "You used to be the savior, you saved the town from the evil queen and broke the curse."

Emma was now very interested as she said "I'm a savior like a super hero."

Henry smiled warmly as he said "just like a superhero, but Emma we have to save the town again, it is under a very evil curse. One that only you can break."

Emma shook her head and said "I am just a little girl, how am I supposed to break a curse."

Henry said "same as you did before, we have to find you true love, I mean I think that's what we have to do."

Emma said "I wish I could help Henry but I don't have a true love, little girls don't have boyfriends."

Henry said "I know Emma, that's why we have to find who your true love was before, then you can save the town."

Emma said "I don't even see anything wrong with the town, what are we saving it from."

Henry said "we are saving it from an evil queen's curse." Henry decided against telling Emma that the evil queen was actually Regina, he learned from last time that this Emma trusted Regina and that she would never help if he said that's who the evil queen was.

Emma looked scarred as she said "An evil queen, Henry I could never defeat someone like that.

Henry said "yes you can, Emma. Are you willing to help me save the town? Are you willing to be the savior?"

Emma nodded happily as she said "oh yes, we can be saviors together."

Henry nodded and as he saw Regina walking over he whispered in Emma's year "don't tell Regina, she won't let you help if you do." Emma nodded just as Regina was becoming close.

When she saw how guilty the two looked she said "what are you two talking about over here." Emma said "we were talking about school mommy, Henry has agreed to help me find my way around when I start on Monday."

Regina took Emma's hand and said "how nice of him, how do you feel about going home and eating that apple pie." Emma looked up at her and nodded but then looked back at Henry with a smile knowing that she had saved them from getting caught.

When they got home Henry with Emma's surprise he did not run upstairs like earlier but instead ate pie with them and when it was time for bed Henry asked Regina if he could read Emma a bedtime story. Regina really did not have much room to say no because the little girl had been so jumpy with happiness about it.

When they were finally alone in Emma's bedroom Henry took out the book of fairytales, the one Snow White had given him and he said to Emma "this book will help us break the curse."

Emma said "you mean about the evil queens curse and how we are supposed to save the town." Henry nodded before he started reading.

"Once Upon a Time….."


	5. First Day Of School

**Thank you all for your continued support, I hope you like the chapter.**

It was finally Monday and Emma was so excited to start school, she had been watching Henry go to school for the last week, and Emma knew it would be fun. Starting kindergarten would be easy Henry had told her. He said all they did is color and play around. Emma couldn't wait to make her own friends and play all day. She was getting tired off siting in Regina's office every day, now she could have fun everyday instead.

Regina had bought Emma tones of new school clothes and a pencil box with crayons and markers. Emma helped Regina put tags on them with stickers which said her name so the other kids would know that they were hers. Regina told her that they had to do this so others kids wouldn't steel them which didn't quite understand, but she didn't care she was going to school.

That morning Emma woke up before everyone else eager to get ready. She put her pretty school uniform on and brushed her hair to the best of her ability before going into Regina's room to wake her up too. She jumped on the bed and lay next to her so that they were facing each other before kissing her cheek. When this did not wake Regina up she lightly tapped her shoulder and said "wake up Mommy, we need to have breakfast so I can go to school."

Regina steered a little but she didn't open her eyes. Emma was becoming inpatient. She shook Regina harder this time and Regina who Emma thought had been sleeping started tickling Emma as she said "how could I forget dear."

Emma giggles loudly as she said "I thought you were sleeping."

Regina tickled her more and said "I fooled you." She stopped then and when Emma was settled she said "what should we make for breakfast huh, I was thinking we could make some apple pancakes. But first we definitely have to do something about that hair, dear. It's quite messy."

Emma ran her hands through it swiftly as she said "I am not very good at it, I just wanted to be ready." Regina smiled softly before getting off the bed and telling Emma to wait for her downstairs so she could take a shower and get ready. Emma ran down the hallway and into Henry's room instead and jumped on his bed waking him up instantly.

Henry said "Emma, we have hours before we have to go to school, go back to bed." Emma kept jumping.

When he wouldn't get up Emma found herself quite bored and adventured downstairs where she got out the ingredients to make the pancakes, by the time she was done Regina had come downstairs. When Regina saw her she said "You're quite eager, dear."

Emma nodded happily as she said "do you remember your first day of school Mommy, I bet you were just as happy."

Regina's bright eyes faded into sadness as she said "I never went to school Emma, I was home schooled."

Emma nodded and shoved the large mixing bowl toward her and said "we need to hurry, we can't be late." Regina laughed slightly before starting to make the pancakes.

When they were done eating Regina helped Emma brush her hair the right way and then wake Henry up sense now it was the right time. He listened to Regina when she woke him up. Emma got her book bag, and waited near the door 15 early. Henry looked at her strangely, his mother excited about going to school, it was not what he expected.

When bus came Emma was out the door before Regina could even say goodbye. Henry helped Emma around when they got there and showed her to her classroom before going to his own. When Emma walked in she was suddenly shy when she saw all the little faces upon her. Her teacher quickly came over to her and led her to the desk in the back. Sense school had already started for the other children it was the only desk left.

Emma sat there silently too afraid to speak, a girl with long dark hair who sat in front of Emma turned around and said "what is your name."

Emma smiled now thinking this girl could be a great friend and said "Emma Mills, what's yours? I bet it's just as beautiful."

The girl snarled at Emma and said "Your names not beautiful, so you're the mayor's daughter."

Emma nodded with pride as she said "yes, my mommy is the mayor." She lifted her head proudly.

The girl glared at Emma and said "you're a baby, who calls their mothers that." Emma looked away now sad. The girl wasn't done humiliating Emma though and she said "stay away from me and my friends." Emma nodded before the girl turned back around just as the teacher started talking again.

Even after the mean girl, Emma still loved school. They did crafts, learned the alphabet, and how to spell their names. Emma was a little behind in the school part but she didn't find herself caring.

At reassess Emma decided she would find other friends, she didn't need that mean girl anyway. She found some fun looking children at the swings. When she approached them, one of the boys said "what do you want."

Emma said "I thought we could be friends I am new here, my name is Emma, what's yours."

The boy and his friends got up and said "I am not telling you my name, go find someone who cares."

They all walked away Emma was done with finding friends, not a single child would even talk to her. She sat on one of the swings for the rest of reassess. When it was finally time to go home, Emma hadn't been happier. She never wanted to go back.

She ran to the bus and sat in the back, Henry sat next to her and said "so how was your first day, Emma."

Emma crossed her arms and said "I am not going back there, you think mommy would let me go to her office instead."

Henry said "it couldn't have been that bad, what happened that made it horrible enough for you to want and spend your day at Regina's office."

Emma turned toward the window and said "I don't want to talk about it." Henry listened to her and pulled out his hand held video game player and started playing it.

When they got home Emma was miserable, Regina was waiting for them at the door when Emma got there and she said to Emma "so how was it."

Emma said "I am not going back there mommy, please don't make me. It was horrible."

Regina knelt down next to Emma and said "it couldn't have been that bad dear, was someone mean to you." Emma shook her head tears starting to leek down her cheeks. Regina said "you can tell me anything, tell me what happened."

Emma embraced Regina as she whispered "they didn't like me, I was so nice to them and they wouldn't even give me a chance."

Regina held Emma tighter as she said "Those people don't deserve you then, dear. You should find others, not all children are like the ones you met today."

Emma let go of Regina and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her uniform as she said "really, do you promise."

Regina nodded before giving her one last hug and taking her hand and bringing her inside.

That night after Regina had tucked Emma in she went into her own room only to be rushing back to her when she heard a scream coming from Emma's room. She quickly sat on the bed next to Emma who quickly grabbed onto her and said "She is coming for us."

Regina said "who is coming for us dear. Did you have a nightmare?"

Regina felt Emma nod as she said "She was so scary, she sent a man to kill that girl, and he was going to cut her heart out."

Regina pulled Emma away from her and said "Emma, dear, you don't make any sense now calm down and then tell me what happened."

Emma relaxed her back against the pillows behind her and said "There was a man, his name was the huntsman, and he had a wolf. The queen sent him to kill her step daughter. She told him to rip out the girl's heart." Emma put her hands where her heart was.

Regina took Emma's hand as she said "it was only a dream, you are going to be fine. Just lay back down." Emma did and Regina tucked her in for the second time and said "goodnight Emma, I love you."

Before Regina could go Emma grabbed for her hand and said "Mommy, why did the queen look just like you."

Regina eyes went sharp as needles as she said "like I said Emma, it was just a dream. Now it's time for bed." And she left. This must have been Henry's doing thought Regina as she left the room. How had she forgotten about the stupid book?


	6. Not good at keeping secrets

**I would love more reviews they really keep me wanting to continue, I can take criticism as well. Thanks to those who have, and a special thanks to the one who has been with me through most all my story's so thanks for that.**

When Regina went into Henry's room that night she found him sleeping. His eyelids closed, his emotion peaceful. She remembered the day when he didn't hate her. The days when he saw her as his one and only mommy. She wanted that back, she loved him and always would. She could help like Henry did not love her anymore. He only saw her as evil, why didn't he understand that she just wanted to be happy.

Regina suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place. She needed to find that book. The book that had part in ruining her happiness the first time, and now it was getting in the way again. She looked around the room for a second only to find that it wasn't even in there. She stomped out of the room frustrated. She would have to ask Emma where it was. Regina knew Emma would be asleep now so she decided she could wait until tomorrow.

The next day when Henry and Emma went to school she tore up the house looking for it but she had absolutely no luck. When Emma and Henry did get home, Regina was fuming, she didn't want to have to ask Emma and now she had too. But how was she supposed to get rid of Henry for a while so that she could. Then something rung, how hadn't she thought of it before. Henry could go to Dr. Harpers, like old times.

She quickly told Henry that he would be going. He was furious for a minute, but in the end she convinced him. When he was finally gone Regina took Emma to the park where they sat at a bench and she said "Do you remember how you told me about your dream last night."

Emma listened to Regina with wonder in her eyes. She didn't understand why Regina was asking her about it again. It scarred Emma to even talk about, all she could remember when she talked about it was the evil queen who looked like her mother. Not totally the same though, they might have had the same features but they could not be the same woman. The queen had looked so angry, the queens eyes where deep with hatred, so cold. This woman held not a single string of emotion. Emma's mother had none of those features, in Emma's eyes her mother was the fairest of them all, she could not be the evil queen.

Emma nodded towards Regina who continued "It reminded me of a book I used to read when I was a child, about your age. Did you happen to get your hands on the book? "Emma held a guilty expression as she shook her head and Regina said "you can tell me, I am not going to be mad."

Emma knew she couldn't tell Regina about her and Henrys mission to save the town from the evil queen. But she couldn't help not wanting to lie to her mother, not that her mother would find anything out. She could tell Regina about the book without telling her how she was the savior and the only one who could save the town. Emma played with her hands as she said "we did read the book, I am sorry I lied I dint know if I was allowed to tell you."

Regina caressed Emma's cheek as she said "where is the book now, dear. We can have you reading it if it gives you nightmares; can we. How about you tell me where it is so I can hold onto it until you are younger."

Emma said "but mommy I don't have the book, Henry does. He said he would keep it save from the queen who would be looking for it."

Regina became less relaxed and anger flared in her eyes as she said "Emma, dear there is no queen, this is reality. Did Henry tell you where he kept it?"

Emma shook her head, knowing that her mother was becoming frustrated she said "are you mad at me now. I didn't want to lie to you but Henry said you would stop us….."

She did not have time to continue her sentence because Regina said "stop you from what Emma. What have you and Henry been up too?"

Emma felt scarred as she shakily whispered "From saving the town from the Evil Queen, she has everyone under a curse."

Regina pulled Emma into an embrace to see her that she was not mad and said "It's ok Emma, I'm not mad at you. You didn't know what you were doing was wrong, Henry has put these fantasies into your head. That's why he is getting help from Dr. Harper so we can bring him back to reality."

Emma pulled away from Regina and said "Henry is going to be mad at me for telling you, can we keep it secret."

Regina smiled reassuringly and said "oh, dear we have to tell him or else he won't stop trying to bring you into his little ordeal. Trust me he will not be mad for long, who could resist someone as cute as you." Emma's cheeks turned red at the complement and looked away.

Regina and Emma sat at the park a little longer as Emma told Regina how she had made a couple of new friends at school and that she was right that school would get better with time. When they were done talking about school, Regina drove Emma home where they found Henry waiting for them.

When they were inside Regina sat Henry on the couch and said "what am I going to do with you, Henry. Do you know what Emma just told me, about your little mission."


	7. A New Sleeping Curse

** So to answer some questions Snow White and Prince Charming are under the curse like how they were when Emma just came to Story Brooke. Everyone is except for Gold, Henry, and Regina. This had been addressed in previous chapters but obviously not very well. Thank you for your reviews, and your continued support.**

Henry was infuriated, he was only trying to help Emma, and she went and told Regina. How was he supposed to break the curse when the savior couldn't keep this one little secret from Regina? His mother was becoming Regina's little sidekick, he should have known Emma would not be able to keep the secret from Regina. He would have to do this on his own.

Henry did have an idea though, how could Emma rely on Regina if she was gone. He had to find a way to separate the two. Mr. Gold had given him something when he first went to him about his little problem. It was what Regina used on Snow White to put her in a sleeping curse. Henry did not want to do that to Regina to begin with, he still loved her. But what other options did he have now that Emma was no longer willing to help.

Henry had it stashed in one of his teddy bears. He did not want to do this, his mind kept on telling him he had too while his heart was burning to charcoal even thinking about it. He told himself he had to be strong, for his mother and for all the people in town, he had to save them all from the Evil Queen and that's what he planned on doing.

Henry found Emma and Regina making dinner together, all he had to do was put it in Regina's drink and it would be done. When Regina and Emma went into the dining room to set the table he quickly made his move and made his way over to the counter where her drink sat. The smell of apple cider ran through his nose as he approached the drink. He looked up to make sure Regina and Emma where still in the dining room and found that they were. He took the sleeping curse from his pocket and slowly opened it. This had to be done he told himself and before his heart could tell him not to the sleeping curse poured in.

He quickly moved away from it so he would not look shamefaced because just then Regina came in she looked at him and said "do you want to help Henry." Henry shook his head before returning to the living room. He felt a deep relieve not being in the room when it happened.

He was in the living room only a few minutes before he heard a large banging, he ran to the kitchen to find Regina, she was on the floor. Her eyes closed, she looked dead. Henry turned to Emma who stood there without an ounce of life in her eyes. He suddenly wished he had never done what he just did. He might have been getting rid of the Evil Queen but this Emma loved her and he had just broken the little girl's heart.

Henry quickly pulled Regina's cell phone off the counter and called 911, when the operator asked what his emergency was and he told them he did not know. He couldn't tell them the truth, how was he supposed to explain that magic was real.

Emma had moved from her frozen potion standing near the dining room and was now sitting next to Regina. She had the older woman's hand in hers and tears where dripping down her red cheeks. She didn't quite understand what was going on but all she wanted was her mother to tell her that everything was going to be ok. She lay her head on Regina's chest until the EMT came and took her away.

Emma had insisted she go with her mother but they would not allow it so Henry and Emma where brought to Ruby's. When they were there Emma did not say much but insistently asked how Regina was.

The next day Ruby finally gave in and brought the children to the hospital where they found Regina. She had a breathing tube down her throat and some IV's in her arms. To Emma this looked like the scariest thing she had ever seen. Her mother looked so helpless underneath all the medical things, she quickly ran over to her to comfort her.

Henry on the other hand stood far away from Regina as he could, he had done this to her, he had poisoned Regina. The guilt was taking over, what he had done. He would never be able to forgive himself for poisoning the woman who had taken care of him during his childhood.

Later that day when Ruby had convinced the children they had to eat, Emma suddenly felt a pull toward something. She felt it in her heart. She slowly made her way away from Ruby and Henry and made her way toward the feeling. It was full blown in front of a certain room. She suddenly stopped, she read the name tag which said John Doe. Emma opened the door and went inside to find him. He looked about thirty, he had handsome features but no expression.

He looked like her mother had when she saw her earlier, he looked lifeless. She took the man's hand and said "we will bring back the happy endings, me and Henry. My mommy she was poisoned, I think it was the evil queen. Maybe she did this to you as well, I have to stop her."

Nothing but silence filled the room as she said this, except for the beep beep beep coming from the machines. Emma smiled at the man before saying, "I hope you get better like I hope my mommy does." And she made her way from the room a tear slowly falling down her cheek. How could this of happened to her.

That night when Ruby brought the two children home Emma was picking up Henry's clothes from the floor when she felt something fall to the floor she quickly picked it up and observed it. Henry walked in at the moment and ran for the clear bottle and grabbed it from Emma and said "where did you find that."

Emma said "I found it in your pocket, what did you do to my mommy." Henry started to walk away with it and Emma pulled him back and said "give it back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter. Please review, thank you**.

Henry pulled back as he said "I did nothing to your mother Emma. This is nothing it is just valuable to me."

Emma crossed her arms and said "Then if it's not bad, give it to me and let me bring it to the hospital so I can give it to the doctor to make sure."

Henry held the bottle closer to him and said "no, it's mine." Emma grabbed for it and got it this time. She looked it over for a second and said "If it's not poison, I could drink it too." She went to put it too her lips but Henry quickly confessed.

Henry said "your right Emma, I did poison Regina. But not to hurt her, to keep us save from her. She is the Evil Queen."

Emma through the bottle at Henry and said "you're wrong, she cannot be. What proof do you have? Even if she was I love her I don't her to be hurting like she is."

Henry said "she is not hurting she is just sleeping, like we do at nighttime. When we break her curse she will wake up."

Emma said "we can break the curse while she is awake Henry. If you don't find a way to wake her up I am going to tell everyone it was you who did this to her."

Henry said "the poison it isn't from this world, the doctors here won't be able to wake her, she needs true loves kiss, like you did to me when I was poisoned."

Emma walked out of the room where she found Ruby and said "I think I know what's wrong with my mother, can you bring us back."

Ruby explained to Emma that she couldn't because she had to work in the morning and she needed to sleep. Emma was furious, she knew how to wake her mother and Ruby didn't even care enough to bring Emma back. Emma would have to find a way back on her own.

When she got back to the room she told Henry her plan on going there when Ruby went to bed. She told him that if he didn't come with her she would tell their mother what he did to her when she woke up.

He did exactly what Emma had told him, he did not want Regina to find out what he did to her. He truly did not want to see her face when she found out either. She would be so heartbroken knowing what Henry had done.

Henry and Emma walked to the hospital, when they got there in was practically empty. They made their way through the hallways until they reached the room where Regina was in. Emma quickly jumped up on the bed. She couldn't quite reach Regina when her feet where on the floor. She looked upon her mother for a second. She looked so innocent as she slept. How could this woman have done such horrible things?

Emma leaned down slowly until she was just about in kissing reach to Regina's forehead. She lightly kissed her. Nothing happened, Emma felt tears fall from her eyes and she whispered mostly to herself "please wake up mommy." Still there was not a movement from Regina, Emma got off the bed and pushed Henry out of the way as she made her way out the door.

Emma walked down many hallways until she stopped, the room where John Doe had been was empty he was gone. Emma heard chatter coming from further down the hallway and followed it. She reached the main entrance and found people from all over the town including John Doe. He stood near the counter in his hospital gown. Emma made her way over to him and grabbed for his hand to get his attention.

John Doe knelt down next to Emma and said "what's up kiddo, is there something you need. What is your name?"

Emma said "My name is Emma and I remember you were asleep and now you awake. Why did you wake up and my mother didn't."

The John Doe took Emma in his arms as he said "Emma, I thought I would never see you again. Snow White is asleep? Why are you small?" He questioned her.

Emma removed herself away from John Does reach and said "You must mean a different Emma, my mother is not Snow White, but that means you must be Price Charming."

Charming laughed and said "yes Emma, but I am pretty sure you are our Emma. You look just like her."

Emma shook her head and said "I hope you find Snow White, I am going to go and find my brother."

Charming grabbed for Emma and said "I don't think its best that you go walking off by yourself, Emma."

Emma ripped her arm away and started to run away, she ran back down the halls and to her mother's room where to Emma's surprise she was no longer lying on the bed. Emma was so confused, what was happening. She felt as if she was becoming insane. Emma started running once again. She ran and ran until she could no longer run anymore. She had had made her way to an exit and ran toward the mansion where she lived.

She found the key under the mat where it was always left and went inside. She found it looked the same as the day Henry and she had left it. Emma ran up the stairs and searched for her mother there but did not find her. Emma sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. What the hell was she going to do now?

Emma went to her room and through herself on the bed. She looked to the alarm clock which said 12:30. Then it dawned on Emma what if this was all just a horrible nightmare. Maybe if she went back to sleep she would wake up and everything would be better.

Emma tried really hard to fall asleep but found it useless, with all that had happened she would never be able to fall asleep. Emma got out of bed and went down the stairs, she needed to find her mother. She knew that Regina would know what was going on. Emma thought of places where her mother could be, and thought of the one place Emma had not looked; Regina's office.

It a little while to get to Regina's office without a car but she made it there in 15 minutes. She did not have a key so she lightly knocked. There was one light on so she guessed someone was in there but no one answered. She made her way further down the road. If her mother was not there she had to be gone. Emma walked to Granny's to ask them if they had seen her mother. When she walked in it looked like everyone from town was in there. The whole room became quite and they looked at her when she walked in. Emma walked over to Granny who also was staring at her and said "have you seen my mother."

A woman came from the crowd, she had short black hair. Emma remembered seeing her in school, she was nice but Emma did not know her name. The woman was followed by Prince Charming, Emma suddenly felt cornered as the woman said "where right here."

Emma backed away a little as she said "not you I am looking for my mother, she is the mayor. I cannot find her anywhere."

The woman and Charming looked confused and the woman said "you mean Regina, Emma do you remember anything that has happened between us for the last two years."

Emma nodded and said "I never truly knew you, you are a teacher at my school. I met Charming at the hospital."

Charming said "remember what I told you sweetheart. Regina she took you from us. We are your parents, not Regina."

Before Emma could react Regina walked in and stood in front of Emma and said to the couple "leave my daughter alone."

Charming said "she is not your daughter Regina, we gave birth to her. We will not let you fill her mind with lies any longer."

Regina leaned in and said angrily "you don't have a choice." And she took Emma's hand and then poof Regina and Emma disappeared.


	9. Prisoner

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy the chapter.** `

Emma's vision became blurry and her head started to pound. She did not understand what had happened, all she remembered was one second she was at grannies and the next she was here. She didn't quite know where here was, but she did know is however they got there it made her sick feeling.

Emma felt someone touch her shoulder and say "Emma dear, what's wrong."

Emma looked towards the voice and found a very blurry Regina, Emma instantly through herself against Regina and said "help me, mommy I don't feel so good."

Regina picked Emma up and Emma felt softness under her. Regina put a blanket over Emma and said "it will pass, I forgot you have never experienced magic before."

Emma said "magic" before she could continue she fell fast asleep. When Emma woke up she felt considerably better. Regina was at her side staring at her with a bright smile plastered on her face.

Regina kissed her forehead and said "how do you feel Emma."

Emma sat up and looked around, so many things she saw that astounded her. There where queen dresses, and things that belonged in a castle. Emma said "um, mommy where are we."

Regina stood up and said "My vault, dear. I kept some things from the old world."

Emma said "so you are the evil queen, Henry was right."

Regina came over to Emma and said "that was before, I've changed sense then. I'm not an evil queen. I'm a mother."

Emma looked confused as she said "mommy I forgive you for all the horrible things you did. But why don't we tell the people outside that. So we can go back to how it was before."

Regina said "they would never allow us to do that. I'm the villain to them. They will never believe I have changed. We will have to stay here until I can figure out what to do about them."

Emma said "you cannot hurt them, they have done nothing wrong. I know Snow White is my mommy and not you, I won't let you hurt her."

Regina said "I am your mother, dear. Blood doesn't mean anything. But I never planned on hurting her. We have to leave this town but first I have to find out how to get Henry to come with us."

Emma rolled her eyes and said "why is it all ways about Henry. He doesn't even like you."

Regina's smile faded into a emotionless one and she said "Emma, don't be mean. We need Henry. He is our family."

Emma looked away and said "how long will that take, what if they find us."

Regina said "they won't find us, and if they did we would never see each other ever again. That's why we have to hide. It will take a while but you are going to have to be patient."

Emma said "we are going to be stuck in here for a while, what am I supposed to do in here."

Regina said "it will be worth it in the end, we will get to be a family. Like before just in a different place."

Emma said "ok, all you have to do is get Henry that cannot take too long."

OUAT***OUAT***OUAT***

But It did take long, it had already been a week and Regina still had not gotten Henry to go with her, Emma was becoming restless. There was never anything to do, no one to talk to sense Regina was always downstairs doing something with magic. Regina would not let Emma down there with her.

One night when Regina came up from downstairs Emma said "Why can't I come down there with you mommy."

Regina said "because Emma, it's not something I want you to concern yourself with. There is plenty of things for you to do upstairs."

Emma said "but Mommy you're always down there, I have no one to talk to up here."  
Regina said "when Henry get here you will have him, what did I say about being patient. Do you want to be taken away from me?"

Emma crossed her arms. She was feeling very conflicted. Emma said "They won't see us if we quickly go outside. They won't I know they won't."

Regina said "I thought this was about me being downstairs, Emma I already told you cannot go out there. Its not an option. Now go get ready for dinner."

Emma sat on the floor and said "I won't mommy until you let me outside. "

Regina said "I could send you to bed without dinner, is that what you want Emma."

Emma started to cry now as she said "I want to go outside."

Regina said "go to your room this instant. Emma stood up and stormed off. She knew they wouldn't get caught. It was Regina who wanted to keep them there in the first place, for Henry. Why did everything have to be about him? He was the one that poisoned her in the first place.

Emma slammed the door and sat on the princess bed that her mother had made with her magic. There were no windows in the room, it was pretty plain other than the dresser and the desk on each side of the room.

A little while late Regina came in and said "are you done with your little tantrum or am I really going to have to kept you in here all night.

Emma said "are you ready to let me outside."

Regina said "you know the answer to that Emma."

Emma said "then no, I don't want to see you. Until you let me do what I want."

Regina said "Emma, stop being so defiant. I am almost finished getting Henry so we can go."

Emma said "are you going to kidnap him and bring him here. He will not come with you any other way. He doesn't like you, you know because you're the evil queen."

Regina said "I am not the evil queen. Not anymore, now get your night gown on and go to bed. I will see you in the morning." She closed the door and left. Emma did not get ready for bed instead she made a plan into the basement where Regina always was and see what is downstairs.

She opened the door slowly and made sure that Regina was nowhere to be found and found she her not there. Emma quietly made her way towards the door and it opened. When Emma made her way down the stairs they creaked and Emma instantly felt nervous. When she was at the bottom she found an empty room. All that was in the room was a door.

Emma went to open it and suddenly a mirror showed up and said "what is the password."

Emma jumped with fright and said "um you're a person. How did you get in the mirror?" The mirror repeated itself and Emma said "I don't know the password just tell me what's on the other side."

The mirror smirked and said "the outside of course." Emma jumped again as she felt a firm hand on her shoulder and when she turned around she found Regina.

Regina said "you didn't think I would make it that easy to get out of here Emma, did you."

Emma said "Why are you locking me in here, while you can leave."

Regina said "I'm the mother dear. I am going to do as I please. I have to go out there to help get us out of here."

Emma said "why is it locked. Why are you locking me in here? I'm a prisoner."

Regina said "I have to lock it to make sure that you don't go outside. So if you decide to wander like today and you let your head be filled with silly ideas of going out there, you cant."

Emma said "If you not seen out there, how am I going to be seen out there."

Regina said "You are not going outside, that's finale. Go upstairs and get ready for bed like I have told you once before."

Emma crossed her arms and said "I am not staying here anymore. I am leaving tell me the password."

Regina said "Emma I am not playing this game, go upstairs." Emma did not move from her spot she looked into Regina's eyes with defiance. Regina continued "or do you have to be punished."

Emma said "You can't punish me, you're not even my real mother. Give me the password."

Regina grabbed Emma by her wrist and started to drag her up the stairs when they were up there Regina quickly locked the door and said "I don't want to be rough with you Emma, but I will not let you act this way toward me either. Its your choice what side of me you want to deal with."

Emma rubbed her wrist which stung a little and said "where you rough with Snow White, isn't that why we are hiding. She knows what kind of mother you are. She doesn't want her daughter with someone as evil as you."

Regina smacked Emma across the face and said "do not speak to me like that, Emma. Go to your room,"

Emma did not say another word. She no longer felt like she should had anything to say. Regina had just hit her. Emma turned around and ran into her room and closed the door. When she was alone tears started to flow down her cheeks. Maybe Regina really was still the evil queen.


	10. A New World

**Thanks for reading and to imaoncer4life I feel bad for her at some points to. You're not alone! Please review. **

It had been a week sense Emma and Regina had fought, Emma avoided Regina for the most of it. She did everything she was told but the more she did the more she wanted to go outside without Regina's permission. Yes she still wanted to go to the other world with Regina but she knew if she did go outside she would not be caught.

That night at dinner Regina said "Henry will be here tomorrow and then we can prepare for our trip and we can go."

Emma said "how did you get him to come with us, is he in big trouble."

Regina said "what why would Henry be in trouble. He is just having a hard time accepting that he is my son. But we can show him together that we love him and he belongs with this family."

Emma was confused as she said "but why is that hard to accept, you're his mother."

Regina said "not by blood, I adopted him when he was just a little baby. His real mother did not want him."

Emma said "then who is his real mother, is Snow White his mother too."

Regina smiled gently knowing that this was the first time Emma had spoken to her sense that night when they had gotten into the fight. Regina said "No, dear she is not Snow White, she is snow white's daughter."

Emma said "you mean I have a sister, what person in town is it. Is Ruby my sister, she could be my sister."

Regina laughed a little as she said "no, Emma I don't know who his mother is. All I know is she is Snow Whites daughter, I am sure you will meet her later in your life."

Emma said "I hope I do, so I am Henry's aunt, this whole family tree thing is awful confusing. You were once my grandmother and now you're my mommy. "

Regina lightly pet Emma's hand as she said "I hope you know how much I love you, dear. I don't ever want you to be afraid of me. I never want you to see me as the evil queen. I hope you do not truly look at me in that way."

Emma smiled back at her and said "I have never seen you like that. Even when Henry kept telling me that we had to save the town from you I didn't believe. I know you were once, nut now that you have someone to love it has all vanished. If only you could have found someone to love earlier in your life you wouldn't have lived the life you did."

Regina felt as if she was going to cry. Emma was her daughter, she knew her so well. She would never let this light be taken away from her. Emma was everything she had ever wanted. Emma loved Regina as much as Regina loved her, and this made all the revenge in her heart fade away.

Regina stood up and opened up her arms and said "come here, give me a hug." Emma stood up with such happiness and ran into Regina's arms who whispered in Emma's ear "I love you to the ends of the earth." Regina kissed Emma's cheek before backing out of the hug and saying "someone needs to get to bed, it's almost an hour past you bedtime."

Emma ran to her room and said "I'll go get ready, can you read me a story. Like when we were at home." Regina nodded and Emma ran off.

OUAT****OUAT****OUAT****OUAT****OUAT

The next day when Emma woke up she quickly ran into the kitchen when she smelled breakfast, all she got for breakfast while they had been there was cereal. But today Emma smelled everything from bacon to eggs. Emma found Henry and Regina cooking together and instantly felt jealous. They hadn't even woken her to help.

Emma's bare feet felt cold against the wood underneath her and she felt her anger quickly enhance as she saw them. Henry had poisoned her mommy and now they were doing fun things without her. Things Regina had never done with her. When Regina saw Emma she said "look who I found to join us."

Emma said to Henry completely ignoring Regina "I thought you needed to save the town from the evil queen."

Henry said "um, what do mean Evil Queen. I think you read a little too much fairytales."

Regina said "Emma why don't we go talk in your room for a second." Emma gave Henry a evil look before following Regina to her room. When they got there Regina said "I had to change Henry a little to get him to come with us. You cannot speak about magic while he is around. He won't understand what you are speaking about."

Emma crossed her arms and pouted as she said "If he didn't want to come you shouldn't have done this to him. That's what bad people do, you have to be good mommy or else we cannot be friends."

Regina moved the hair away from Emma's eyes as she said "I had to, Henry is my son. He would still love me if it wasn't for that awful woman."

Emma said "you have to let him make his own decision, you can't blame other people for your own mistakes. It wasn't this woman's fault, it was yours."

Regina looked angry now, she knew Emma was right but she didn't want to believe it. If Emma never had come to town she would still have Henry. Henry would still love her like he had before. Regina said "get dressed, we are going tonight."

It suddenly dawned on Emma that once they left, she would never even be able to meet this real mother of hers. She often wondered what she was like. She wished she would be able to at least say goodbye to the real family she had never met.

Emma got ready as she was told and she also started to pack something's that she held dear to her, like the fairytale book and her baby blanket. When she came out with her bag Regina went to grab it but Emma held it close to herself and said "I'll hold onto this mommy, I don't want it to get lost."

Regina's eye brow lifted as if she could feel something funny going on and she said "what is in there that you don't want us to see dear."

Emma said "nothing." She looked guilty and she put it behind her and said "so when are we going."

Regina said "Show me what is in the bag, I won't be mad. Whatever it is, it cannot be that bad." Emma slowly gave Regina the bag who looked through it and when she found the blanket she looked it over before she said to Emma "where did you get this."

Emma played with her hands nervously as she said "My mommy gave it to me. I saw it in the book. I knew it was the same one because it had my name on it."

Regina said "I don't think we need to bring this with us dear. She is not your real mommy, so it shouldn't mean that much." Emma quickly grabbed for it but Regina held it out of her reach and said "I will get rid of it."

Emma felt tears as she said "no mommy you can't, I want it. It's all I have of my real mommy. Please don't throw it away."

Regina gripped the fabric with anger as she said "we are not discussing this any longer. You do not need this, we don't need any memories of those horrible people. If you cannot be a good girl and do as you are told I won't allow you to bring anything along with you."

Emma crossed her arms and said "all I want to bring is that, it's mine not yours you cannot throw it away on me."

Regina said "watch me dear, and she stormed off followed by a hysterical Emma. Before Emma could fight Regina on it Regina through it into the fire and Emma watched it now silently in shock. She felt Regina's eyes on her and she instantly started to cry.

She looked over at Regina and said "why did you do that, I don't want to go anywhere with you. You ruin everything." She ran into her room.

It was almost dark when Emma heard Regina knock on the door and say "Emma we have to go, come out here."

Emma didn't move she quickly got up and locked the door and said "I'm not going anywhere with you." She heard Regina trying to open the door.

When Regina realized it was locked she said "unlock the door this instant. If I have to use magic you will be punished."

Emma said "no I will not, go away." The door instantly slammed open and when Emma saw how angry Regina seemed she quickly said "I'm sorry, I'm coming."

Emma started to walk towards the door but Regina blocked it and knelt down so they were eye level and said "I will let you off with a warning dear, do not ever do that again. If you keep this attitude up I will have no other choice other than to punish you. I do not want that do you?"

Emma shook her head and Regina said "Go to the basement with Henry while I lock up around here." Emma Quickly got her converse from her room and grabbed her bag before joining Henry who was nothing like the real Henry. He was worse.

Regina joined them shortly after and said "I am going to throw this bean, once you see a portal you will grab my hand, both of you and we jump together. Do not jump before we are holding hands because if you do there is a chance you will not go to the same place that we are going."

Both kids nodded and took her hand and Regina let go of Henrys so she could throw the bean. She grabbed it quick and she said "on the count of three we will jump, one, two three." They jumped and for Emma it felt as if the world stopped for a second. All she could see was the color green. It floated like clouds dragging them somewhere. Emma quickly looked over to Regina who seemed to be in some kind of trance.

Regina didn't look like she was there with them. It scared Emma. It was like the magic took Regina over. She was possessed by it. Without warning Emma fell to a hard floor, when she looked around she did not see Regina or Henry.

She quickly started to walk down the hall, it felt dark. Emma could feel the tortured souls who once lived here. She felt the dark magic surrounding her, it was in the air. She did not like the feel of the castle. She wanted to run away from it.

Emma kept running and quickly looked behind her afraid something was following her. Without warning she crashed into something and when she looked up she saw her mother. She was her mother but Emma could feel something more. Something scary, something dark and taunting.

Regina wore a black dress with knee high boots, with leather leggings. Emma could see the evil queen as her mother wore these clothes. Emma instantly backed away and looked up at Regina and said "oh sorry. You weren't there when I woke up."

Regina smiled down at her and said "I was sent to another place in the castle as was Henry, he is in the dining room. I have come to retrieve you." Emma could hear the emptiness in Regina's voice as she spoke. She felt as if she was talking to a stranger.

Regina held out her hand as she said "come dear, I will show you the way.' Emma took Regina's hand which she found warm. Emma suddenly realized how cold it was in the castle. She quickly nuzzled into Regina as they walked to meat Henry.


	11. Snow White is back

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you like the chapter know I liked writing it. If you don't like where this is going tell me, I want to know if I should keep going in the direction I am. **

It had been eight years sense Regina took Henry and Emma to fairytale land and neither one of them were happy. Sense they had gotten there Regina had become more her old self, she was slowly turning back to the woman she once was and this scared Emma. She knew there were things Regina was not telling her.

Regina had been in a bad mood for a while and when Emma asked why which she often did, Regina would become angry and the pair would get into a fight. Emma and Regina often got into fight like these, Emma was growing up and she often didn't want to listen to Regina. Small things set Regina off, like when Emma rolled her eyes. Or when Emma mentioned the old world and her real parents.

Emma often looked around the castle in places Regina had forbidden her to go, but she found the castle boring and as of late her and Henry where not allowed out of the castle. Emma didn't dare ask Regina why, she guessed her real parents had found a way to get to this land but she decided it was best not to mention that to Regina.

On this occasion when Emma was looking around the castle she found a room, she could hear a beating sound from the other side of the wall and she was curios to what was behind it. She wondered what her mother was hiding from her in this room. Sense it was locked she knew it was something Regina did not want her to find, which meant it was full of the answers that she wanted.

Emma had gotten good at unlocking things her mother had locked. All she needed was a pin and she could open everything in the castle. Emma got it open easily but when it opened all Emma wanted to do was run. Hearts millions of them where locked away. Emma stepped in the room and quickly looked around to see if anyone was following her.

There was not only hearts in here there were other things too, there where potions and spells. She read each spell and none of them where good ones. They all seemed to be about revenge, Emma wondered what her mother would need these for. Snow White and Prince charming where in the other world, Regina had no one to get revenge on, not anymore.

Emma finally decided that her real parents had to be there, why else would Regina be so angry and have all these horrible potions. Emma went over to the hearts and abruptly felt disgusted, who's hearts where these and why did her mother have them. It precipitously dawned on Emma that Regina could control every single person of whom she stole a heart from. It was like Regina was building an army.

Regina must be building this army because of Snow White, they were probably trying to find Emma so she would be back with them. Emma both wanted this and didn't, she loved Regina; she was her mother. But Emma was tired of the darkness that lurked in every corner of Regina, Emma never knew if her mother was going to be in a good mood each day and although Regina had never physically hurt Emma, she knew that Regina was hurting others.

Emma knew this because one time when she was little she snuck into the dungeon and found people, dozens of them in cells. She had not spoken to her mother for weeks and in the end Regina let them go. Emma knew that obviously she didn't actually let them go but she had decided it wasn't worth fighting with her anymore.

Emma quickly made her way out of the room and shut the door and back into her room quickly so she wouldn't get caught. If she did get caught Regina would be so mad and Emma did not want to get into trouble, not when her mother was in such a bad mood.

At dinner that day everything was going as normal, when Regina broke the silence and said to Emma "why where you sneaking around the castle today, one of my men saw you somewhere you were not supposed to be earlier.

Emma said "I wasn't mommy I swear, I was just walking around and it appeared I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be in there."

Regina smirked as if she knew something Emma didn't and said "is that why you broke in, you didn't figure sense it was locked you were not supposed to be there." Emma sat silently, she knew she was caught and nothing she said would get her out of trouble now. Regina said "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of things that don't concern you. Do I have to lock you away before you realize how serious I am? I will not tolerate such behavior."

Emma said "I know what you are hiding, you had no right to keep such a thing from me." Henry started to acknowledge the fight now and he said "what is she hiding."

Regina said "Emma you keep your mouth shut, go to your room I will up there to speak to you about this when I and Henry are finished eating supper." Emma sat defiantly before Regina looked at her angrily and she ran up to her room.

Like Regina said she came up in a half hour, Emma didn't look at her. She was angry too, Regina shouldn't be hiding things from her and she didn't deserve to be yelled at earlier. Just because Emma had found out Regina's little secret.

Regina sat on the bed and said "You will not tell Henry what you have found out, he doesn't need to be bothered with it."

Emma said "why not, even if he is a vegetable he still deserves to know. His grandmother is here, he would want to know. At least the real Henry would."

Regina said "If you want to tell him go ahead but I will lock you away before you can get out one word. Why are you being so difficult, do you want to be in more trouble?"

Emma rolled her eyes and before she knew it Regina had her up in the air with magic and she said "what have I told you about that, Emma."

Emma said "you're just mad because I figured out what you were up too, I know your building an army and I know Snow White is here. I hope she wins, then I won't have to be locked away in this castle with you." Regina through Emma against the wall and Emma could hear her head smash against the wall. She held at the spot where it had been smashed and when she looked at her hands they were bloody.

Emma started to cry, it hurt both emotionally and physically, Regina had never hurt her before. She had said she would but she never actually had. Before Emma knew it Regina was at her side, she looked just as hurt as Emma did and she instantly healed the wound and brought Emma into her arms.

Emma moved into the comfort and cried into the dress her mother was wearing, Regina pet her head as she did this and whispered comforting words into her ear. When Emma was done crying She sat up and said "I didn't mean it mommy, I'm sorry."

Regina whipped the tears off of Emma's cheek and said "no dear it was my fault I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that."

Emma lay her head in Regina's lap then and said "you don't have to hurt Snow White, we could just hold a meeting and I will tell them I would rather be with you. Then there will not have to be any fighting."

Regina said "I don't want to bring you into this dear, its not something a little girl should be involved in. But I will think about it."

Emma said "please don't hurt Snow White, if not using me you can find another way you have to, will you promise me you won't hurt her."

Regina said "I promise, I don't want to do anything that will upset you." Regina slowly crossed her finger and then brought them around Emma's waist and held her there possessively.


	12. Chapter 12

I am not continuing.


	13. Escape

**I have decided to continue writing the story. This story deals with dark themes, if you don't like it don't read it. Sorry for all the trouble, thank you for reading and to those who convinced me to continue. Hope you like the new chapter!**

Emma knew what she would have to do, she would have to go find Snow White and Prince Charming herself. She knew of a way out of the castle, it was a secret tunnel she had found once when she was looking around. There was a guard in front of it, but Emma knew when he had a break and switched with another one. Emma would sneak past when they were talking to one another, which they usually did.

She would also have to get away from Regina who had been keeping her close lately, she probably knew Emma would do something like try and escape. Emma might not know her real parents but she had their hearts. She wasn't going to allow Regina to hurt them. She also did want to meet them, she often thought that if she brought Henry to them that they could bring him back. It wasn't possible before when they were in the real world but now that they were here she go to them.

At first Emma's plan did not look like it was going to actually happen, Regina always knew what Emma was up too and Emma was always getting caught. Today Emma had done something really horrible. Regina left for a day or two and Emma had decided that she would escape while she was gone. She was caught by a guard and was locked up in the dungeon until Regina had gotten back.

When Regina did get back she was fuming, once Emma was brought in front of Regina she immediately wanted to be back in the wet dark cell. Regina said "I hear you attempted to escape."

Emma didn't speak she felt her mouth become dry suddenly alarmed by Regina's hoarse voice. When Regina saw Emma wasn't going to speak she yelled "when your queen asks you a question you answer." Emma hid her face in her arms and Regina said to the guard "bring her too me." The guards picked Emma up and dragged her over to Regina and dropped Emma at Regina's feet. Regina pulled her up and pushed her to her knees and started to play with her hair.

Emma was afraid about what Regina was planning to do to her, minutes flew by and Regina continued to play with Emma's hair which was still damp from being in the dungeon. Without warning Emma saw as her long blond hair started to fall to the floor. She went to get away, but Regina held her there with magic and said "when you are a bad little girl Emma you will be punished."

Emma said "I'm going to look like a boy, mommy I'm sorry. Please grow it back. I'll do anything." Regina didn't speak she just continued until all that was left of Emma's hair was the small amount Regina had left her with. Regina let Emma go and said "go to your room, I don't want to see you."

Emma said "please mother, I am sorry. Give my hair back to me. I won't ever try and escape again, not ever." Regina pointed toward the door and told her to get moving. Emma did tears streaking from her eyes. When she was in her room she ran to the mirror and saw herself. She played with the short hair for a second feeling a large rock in the pit of her stomach. How was Snow White and Prince Charming going to love her now that she was ugly?

It was little after an hour when Regina came into Emma's room and sat on the edge of the bed and said "Emma, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me earlier. I shouldn't have been so cruel to you I hope you can forgive me."

Emma looked up at Regina with red stained eyes from crying and what she saw she couldn't believe, Regina had cut her hair the same way Regina had done to Emma. When Emma saw this she sat up and said "what have you done to your beautiful hair, mommy."

Regina said "I didn't think it was very fair that you have to get your hair cut and I hadn't, now we look the same. We are both beautiful."

Emma said "I'm ugly now, I saw it in the mirror. But you r still pretty mommy, you are always pretty." Regina took Emma into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead and said "you are beautiful to me no matter what you look like." Emma smiled up at her and they lay there in silence and Emma fell fast asleep in Regina's arms.

OUAT****OUAT****OUAT****OUAT****OUAT

It was almost a full year sense Emma had tried to escape and gotten caught, but Emma was planning on trying again. This time she was smarter about how she went about doing things. She tried her best to not get caught.

Emma snuck into the kitchen, she would need food if she was going to travel to the white kingdom. She had found a book in Regina's library that had a map of the enchanted forest and the white kingdom was not very close. Also she needed enough food for Henry, she planned on bringing him along. She knew she could convince him that Regina had told her to go to the white kingdom. This Henry was not very smart, he had the brain of a small child.

As soon as she was there the cook, Eleanor asked her what she needed. Emma liked the cook, she was always so nice to her and many of the people in the castle where not because of who her real parents where. Emma asked Eleanor for some sandwiches and when she disappeared into the kitchen Emma ran to the pantry and stuffed her bag full of food.

When Emma went to turn around and leave the pantry, Eleanor stood watching her. She didn't look angry, just amused and she said "what are you doing my child. It someone planning on going on a trip."

Emma said "please don't tell my mother, I will put it all back. I just wanted to take Henry on a picnic."

Eleanor said "if you are just going for a picnic, sweetheart then why do you want me to hide it from the queen."

Emma thought for a second before she replied "umm, well I." she didn't quite know what to say. She didn't want to get into trouble again. She knew Regina would be onto her escape in seconds if she knew.

Eleanor said "its ok child, I won't tell her. Take the food with you, I will say that the rats got to it. I don't know what you're up to, but be careful, we both know what our Queen is capable of." Emma nodded and thanked Eleanor before running out of the room. The bag clutched to her side.

When Emma got to her room she quickly stuffed the bag under the bed. Emma suddenly felt a presence and when she turned around Henry was there. He said "what are you doing with that food. You're not supposed to have food in here."

Emma said "I am feeding the rats, you know they get hungry too don't you." Henry shook his head, and Emma instantly knew that Henry believed her. He always did. Emma had become so good at lying, she did it so often. If she didn't know how to lie Regina would already have her locked away. Emma was always doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

Henry still interested in the rats said "did you name them, are they like you pets now. They most love that you feed them."

Emma fooling with him said "their names are Bob and Fred. They even let me hold them, sometimes they even talk."

Henry said "what do they say, do they talk about me. Can I hold them, I think they would like me." Emma felt a hardening in her stomach as she heard Henry talk. She felt bad for him, he didn't even know himself anymore. All his hopes and dreams where taken away from him and replaced with a façade that Regina had given him.

This made Emma want to get away more, what her mother had done to Henry was not human. He wasn't even the same kid, he was not a person anymore, Regina had made him her perfect puppet, and it sickened Emma. Emma often blamed herself, Regina was doing this right under her nose and Emma didn't even realize it until it was too late.

Emma continued to tell him that they were shy creatures and that they do not like new people, but one day she would get him one. She didn't quite understand why Henry wanted a rat, but she guessed it was something to do with what Regina had turned him into.

Emma and Henry walked to the library together and to Emma's surprise they found Regina, it was like she knew they were going to be there. Henry instantly jumped excitedly when he saw Regina, Emma on the other hand did not even act like she was in the room. This could have been the worst time for Regina to show up.

When Regina noticed the way Emma was acting she said "what's wrong dear, is something bothering you."

Emma wanted to blurt out that it was Regina who was bothering her but instead she said "no, I'm fine."

Regina smiled warmly toward her and said "I heard about your little food hunt in the kitchen earlier."

Emma said "I don't know what you're talking about mother, whoever told you that is lying." Emma felt betrayed by Eleanor and deep down hoped that one of Regina's guards had seen her and they told.

Regina smirked with malice as she said "no dear, no one told me. I saw it for myself so don't lie. I saw you hide the food under your bed. You are a very clever girl, convincing poor Henry that you were feeding your friend rats."

Emma said "how do you know that, have you been spying on me. Do you ever leave me alone." Regina still had the smirk upon her lips. It was as if Regina found their little confrontation funny which only made Emma angrier. Emma would never forgive her mother when she had been spying on her all this time.

Regina said "this is my castle dear, I am your mother. I have a right to know what you're up too and it's a good thing I have been watching over you. I know what you're up to Emma, and I suggest you end it because if you don't you will be in the dungeon."

Emma said "I wasn't up to anything, whatever you think you know you're wrong. You don't know anything."

Emma could tell Regina was becoming angry because her voice became stricter and she said "no dear, I know everything. Now go to your bedchambers, I had the maid clean the food from under your bed. You can go straight to bed."

Emma stomped out of the room with her arms crossed, when she passed the kitchen on her way she suddenly felt her heart stop. Eleanor lay on the floor, her heart ripped from her chest. Emma ran to her and pulled her up in her arms and whispered soothing words into the older woman's ears. Emma could not feel a breath from her mouth and she seemed to lay limp in Emma's arms as if she was nothing more them a rock.

Emma felt hot tears stream down her cheeks, Regina was the devil. Emma would never forgive her. From this moment on Emma would never allow Regina to pull her into her little love circle. Regina couldn't love anyone. Not Henry, not Emma, no one.

A guard who was walking down the hall spotted Emma and said "the queen has ordered me to remove of the body. You will have to leave now." Emma felt emotionless as she stood up, kissing Eleanor on the cheek before getting up and running to her room.

Emma sat on her bed and cried, she was livid and sad. She felt so crushed, she knew her mother killed people. But Regina had killed Eleanor with the only intent to hurt Emma. Mothers don't do that to their children. Regina was not her real mother, Snow White was and soon she would be with them.

When Emma heard Regina come up the stairs she couldn't stop herself as she flew off her bed and ran out the door. Emma knocked heatedly at the door of Regina's bedchamber and it opened by itself. Regina sat on the lounge across the room. She wasn't in her usual regal attire. Instead she wore only a black silk robe. Her damp hair was down, it fell over her shoulders gracefully.

Regina motioned Emma over but Emma worryingly took a step back and said "what have you done to Eleanor, you monster." Tears streaked down her rosy cheeks like rain, her eyes still enflamed from crying earlier.

Regina sat emotionless as she said "you deserved to be punished, I wouldn't have had to take away her life if you hadn't been planning to go to the white kingdom."

Emma shook her head as she said "no, you took her from me. It wasn't my fault, you cannot say that. You're the evil one, not me. I will get to my real mother and father weather you want me to or not." Regina felt herself being pulled closer with magic and before she knew it she sat on the lounge with Regina.

Regina started to play with Emma's hair. Emma couldn't move away from her, the magic wouldn't allow it. She felt more heated tears spill down her cheeks. Regina said "no dear, you will not. I am not going to allow that. You belong here with me, and we both know that." Regina wiped away the tears from Emma's cheeks with a handkerchief and whispered "shh, its ok darling. When I rid this land of that wretched Snow White and Prince Charming, everything will go back to the way it was."

Emma shook her head, sorrowfully she did not want that. She would never allow Regina to kill them. Never. Regina pulled Emma into an embrace and said "yes, it has to be done." Emma knew what she would have to do, she had to escape sooner then she had planned on. She would have to escape today.

They sat like this for a while before Regina let Emma out of her clutches and said "its way past time for bed, I will see you tomorrow." She kissed Emma's forehead and told she loved her before she let Emma get up. Emma silently made her way to the door and to her room. When she was finally away from Regina, she fetched the map from under her pillow and whatever money she had collected while she had been there.

She packed a bag as fast as she could and pulled out outside clothes from her closet that she would be bringing with her. When she was all packed she went into Henry's room and found him asleep. She woke him up as fast as she could, and started packing for him. When he asked where they were going Emma told him that Regina had been kidnapped and they would have to save her.

Henry believed her the second she said it and they made their way down the inaudible hallways until they reached the door where a guard was plastered. Emma through a rock in the other direction from them and like Emma had wanted he rushed over to where the noise was. Emma and Henry hurried to open the door and when they disappeared through to the other side Emma instantly felt relived.

The cold air suddenly rushed up her nose, she hadn't anticipated it being so cold. Henry started to complain and Emma suddenly felt nervous, she was doubting the whole escape. Emma didn't even know how to make a fire, they didn't have any blankets either. She couldn't travel when it was this cold, not with Henry.

Emma wanted to turn back but she knew Regina would lock her away if she did. Emma knelt down next to Henry and said "you have to go back, I am going to see my real parents, Regina she is going to worry about you. Don't tell her where I have gone. I will be back for you."

Henry looked confused as he said "why aren't you staying here with me Emma, I don't want you to leave." Emma tried to explain the best she could on why she had to go, she could tell he didn't understand, but he listened to her anyway. Once Emma saw he was gone she started on her journey to the white kingdom.


	14. The Dark Forest

**Sorry for the wait, School Really takes up most of my time, here is another chapter for all of you who are still reading.**

It wasn't hard to get out of Regina's castle, the cold was feverish and it made Emma want to give up and go back but she knew she couldn't. If she went back now, Regina would be waiting for her and she would never be able to escape again. This was her only chance at freedom, freedom not only for her but Henry as well.

Once Emma was past the big gate that separated Regina's castle from the rest of the world, she fell to the cold ground and finally decided to be time to take a rest. She sat there for a while, she drank some of the water she had brought with her. She knew if she stopped now she would not make it, Regina was bound to look for her soon and if she stayed she would get caught.

Emma knew she had to make it to town before the night was over. As much as she didn't want to get up and keep going, it was her only option. When Emma was done with this rest she quickly got up and journeyed on. It took most of the night to make it to the town. When she got there she quickly had to move past it unseen. There where Regina's guards everywhere.

Emma put her hood over her head and quickly made it through, she wanted to stop and but some sort of food for the journey but she knew that if she did they would see her and she would no longer have a chance.

Once Emma had made it out of the small town all there was left was the dark forest to pass through. Emma had calculated that to take more than a couple days to get through and sense it belonged to Regina, it would not be easy. But as Emma looked into this forest she could see hope flooding out, because just behind this darkness there was light, her parents where on the other end and Emma was determined to reach what was past these woods.

XXXOUATXXXOUATXXX

Regina had just heard about Emma going missing and it did not take long before she was in full furry. She had sent her guards out to look, but they had found nothing. It was like Emma had just disappeared like she had vanished from this world. Regina knew Emma wasn't the smartest little girl, and she wouldn't make it far without some help from someone.

Regina suddenly felt enraged and she picked up the vase that sit next to her and through it against the wall. How had she been so stupid, she should never had let Emma leave her sight? She knew the little brat was thinking about escaping. But once she killed the stupid cook, Regina thought that would teach Emma that escaping was the worst thing she could do. But Regina was wrong it had only made Emma want to leave her more.

Every time Regina thought what she was doing was the right thing to do, it never ended up being good at all. When Emma was here it seemed as if everything she did just made Emma want more and more to escape from her.

At first Regina believed it was because she was evil, but Regina quickly found out it was because of that reached Snow White and Prince Charming. If they had not followed her hear none of this would have happened. Henry and Emma and her would be happy they would still have what they had before they broke the curse. But none of that was possible not if Emma reached the white kingdom. Regina knew she would have to find Emma first or she would never get Emma back the way she wanted.

She knew that once Emma did meet her real parents they would tell her all sorts of lies and then Emma would never love her again. Emma's love was all she had, all she ever had wanted. She had had that with Henry as well, but he had been corrupted and she had to fix him. But now she could no longer even see the Henry she had raised in his eyes. She didn't want to have to do the same to Emma but she knew she might have to if Emma does meet her parents.

XXXOUATXXXOUAT

Emma had been traveling in the dark forest for a three days, and by this time she had bearly any food, water or strength left. She told herself that it was only a couple more days and she would be at the white kingdom, and that kept her going. Emma was covered in mud and she could feel every bone in her body was freezing.

Emma sat down for a second to rest but she suddenly heard horse hoofed feet crushing the cold ground. She quickly climbed up the nearest tree she could find and when she looked down to see what was coming she suddenly felt her heart stop. Regina's carriage stopped under the tree that Emma was on. Regina slowly got out of the carriage and stood very silently under the tree. She looked over to her men and said "she was here, look around."

Emma suddenly let out a long breath, Regina hadn't found her just yet. This gave Emma a little bit of hope all she had to do was make it a little longer. It was more than an hour before Regina and her men travled on. Sense they took her trail Emma decided she would have to go out into the open forest. She knew if she just kept walking north that she would find her way there. It was pretty much a straight shot from there.

Emma was a little scared though to go through the forest where the evil creatures lurked all alone. Going into the open forest wasn't the same as when she was on the trail, she would be waling where the monsters lurked and preyed on children like her.

Another two day later and Emma had done it, she had made it through the dark forest and now she stood at the edge anticipating what to do next, she knew she had to get some shelter, but all she saw was an open field. Emma suddenly felt a drop in her stomach, she had made it all this way and now she was going to starve to death.

Emma went to walk into the White kingdom when she suddenly felt a hard object crash into her skull and she fell into the grass which was in the White kingdom.


	15. Home Sweat Home

**Thank you for reading.**

When Emma woke up she felt a warm bed under her. A million questions ran through her head as she lay there for a second. Where could she be, was she with Regina. She wondered that if it was Regina who had found her then she wouldn't be in a bed. She knew that if that were the case Regina would have her in the dungeon and the room she was in certainty was not the castle.

Emma sat up and found a familiar face looking back at her. It wasn't Regina at all; it was granny and Ruby. When Emma saw them she ran to Ruby and hugged her and said "How did you get here, did you come with my parents."

Ruby looked at her as if she were crazy and said "how do you know that name, no one has called me that in a long time."

Emma said excitingly "oh, but I knew you from StoryBrooke and then my mo… I mean Regina sent me here and I have been there a long time, well that was before I escaped. Now I am off to find my parents. I mean I was until you hit me with a rock."

Granny and Ruby sat silently both exchanging glances to on each other until Ruby said "so you are Emma." Emma nodded glade that they remembered. Ruby continued and said "I go by Red Riding hood now, and the king and queen will be really excited to see you. You escaped from Regina, how you do that."

Granny said "leave her alone Red, she finally got here there is no need to bombard her with questions."

Emma shook her head and said "no, it's ok really, I'm just so happy to see you guys. I have been traveling for forever. I know you can help me get to my parents. I didn't really know how from where I was. Thank god it was you and not Regina because that would be bad."

Granny said "well, we can make you something to eat while Red here goes and sends for you parents, ok." Emma nodded and got off from the bed and started to look around. She never would have imaged Red and Granny living somewhere like this."

Like Granny said she cooked a huge meal for Emma with meat and vegetables and all sorts of deserts. When Emma was done she waited not too patiently for her parents. It was night fall by the time they did show up and when they were there, it quickly fell silently neither party's knowing what to say to the other.

When Emma first saw Snow White she couldn't believe how big she had gotten, she had never before imagined her mother so chubby. Prince Charming on the other hand looked exactly the same as he did when she had seen him in the hospital. He looked just like the John Doe she knew from the hospital. He was the first to speak and he said "you have gotten so much bigger than the last time I saw you, are you ok."

Emma played with her fingers suddenly nervous as she said "yea I'm ok, Regina she didn't treat me bad, I mean she fed me and I had the necessity's I don't know if you could really call that treating me good either."

When prince charming saw heard his daughter speak, he instantly felt happiness with him. He was afraid Regina would have changed the Emma he knew from before and he was relieved his daughter was still the same. He then spoke as he said "you don't have to be nervous, we are not going to hurt you. We love you Emma and we are so happy that you are back home where you belong."

Emma looked up at her father and when she saw how loving they looked she blurted "I am happy to be here too. It's not that I think you're going to hurt me it's just I don't know you."

Charming gave her a comforting glance and he said "we can get to know one another, and your mother. We can be a happy family again, would you like that Emma."

Emma nodded and Charming came closer and before he knew it Emma had latched on him. He hugged her back and Snow White came and joined in. When they let go of one another Emma looked to Snow and said "you don't look anything like I remember."

Snow let out a small giggle and said "that's because I am pregnant, it has been a while sense you had left and me and you father decided to ass to are little family.'

Emma said "oh." She then instantly thought of Henry and said "no. we can't be a family not until we have Henry. We have to save him from Regina."

Snow looked at her daughter suddenly remembering he wasn't with her and said "why didn't he come along with you, and I promise you, we will save Henry. This family always finds one another."

Emma said "Regina she has well put a spell on him, he is not the same as he once was. He has been brain washed and I couldn't take him along he wouldn't have made it through such a long journey."

Charming said "it's alright Emma, we understand. We will get him back, we have been in a war with Regina for a very long time trying to get you guys, we are winning, and it's ok. He will be here before you know it."

XXXOUATXXXOUATXXX

Once they were done talking about Henry they all got into a carriage and made their way back to her parents castle. When they got there Emma was amazed, it was not at all like Regina's. The light shined through every part of this castle, not like how Regina's had been. The castle was a wonderful place, and it quickly warmed her heart. She felt the love in this castle more than ever before.

When Emma did get there she was greeted with all of her parent's people, there was all the people from StoryBrooke and man was she happy to see them. It had been too long sense she had seen there smiling faces.

Her parents quickly brought her inside the castle where she bathed and had a little snack. She quickly found that she was really tired and when she went to go bed Snow White had explained to her that there was someone here that they wanted her to see.

When Emma did walk into the room, the blue fairy was there waiting. Emma looked over to her parents and said "why do I need to see a fairy, is there something wrong."

Snow quickly said "no honey we just have to cast a quickly spell on you. It will keep you save from Regina." Emma easily was swayed with this lie and let the fairy perform her spell.

When the spell was over everything from her old life came flooding back. She was fuming with anger. She remembered every last bit of what had happened before Regina had turned her into a child and all Emma wanted to do was kill the woman.

Emma went to run out the door but Charming stopped her and said "where are you going, it's not save out there."

Emma said "I am going to go get Henry, and while I am at it I am going to kill Regina."


	16. Frustration

**There is a quote from another show in here, see if you can find it. Thank you for reading!**

Charming quickly stopped Emma and said "you have no idea who you are dealing with, Regina she isn't like she was in StoryBrooke."

Emma looked angry as she said "you think I don't know that, I have been living with the woman for the past 8 years. Lived with Regina, she has taken my life from me enough times. She will never stop until she is dead. Don't you understand she will never leave me alone now, not after what she has done? That messed up woman loves me, she will never stop. I have to do this."

Charming said "Emma you need to calm down, if you go there she will have you back in mere seconds, she is very powerful."

Emma said "I have powers to remember, they may not be great but they will work if I get close to that woman I know, they have too. I cannot leave Henry there another second."

Charming said "how do you know you will be able to kill her when you get there, like you said you have been living there with her for 8 years. You must have had some sort of attachment to her. I saw the way you looked at her when she took you away from us."

Emma was frantic now and she put her fingers through her hair in frustration. She could feel tears waiting at the tips of her eyes as she said "I do not, how I could have any feeling for a woman who has done that to my son, and to me. You're wrong; you have to be wrong."

Charming put a hand on Emma's shoulder for comfort as she said "you have to promise me you won't go there, we have to be rational. Let me and your mother deal with Regina. It is are fight, Regina only did this to get back at us."

Emma looked up at him with tear stained eyes and said "that's where your wrong, Regina she didn't do this because of you. I have seen the love in her eyes towards me. It's not about revenge anymore. Regina she is not sane, don't you understand. She is never going to let us have Henry back, or let me go."

Snow quietly said "I understand where you father is coming from, Regina she has held a place in my heart for as long as I can remember. I thought she loved me all those years, I know I loved her. Love doesn't just go away. Even to this day if I tried to kill her I don't think I could; not even after all the hell she has put this family through. You cannot just go there without a plan, because then we will have lost both you and Henry."

Emma suddenly remembered that Regina had been a mother to Snow as well. She suddenly relaxed knowing that her mother had felt the same way towards Regina. It felt like a rock in her heart knowing she could hold any love for a woman who had done so much damage to her family. She didn't want to feel this way towards Regina, but she also knew she didn't have a choice. Regina she did act as her mother for all those years while she had been young. Emma couldn't believe how long it felt sense she had been in foster home. Regina had fixed one wrong which was stealing her childhood, and in the process made another.

Emma was so confused, a million different things going through her head at once. She had no idea what to do. She felt like her brain was ripping apart. Feelings crashing upon one another. She hated Regina and at the same time she did love her. How could she kill Regina, not after all that has happened? Emma looked at her parents silently and said "I am going to go to bed now, you will not make any decisions without consulting me first. This is my battle, not yours." She then flew out the door, toward the room she had been given earlier.

Emma paced around the room for a long time before deciding to get into the bed. The room was dark only a candle lighting the big room. Her mind was racing, and she found it hard to sleep and before she knew it she was pacing again.

Emma then no longer wanted to be in the stoned room started to walk through the halls, when she passed her parents room she suddenly had an idea. When she knocked Snow answered. Emma said "I was wondering if you wanted to talk."

Snow said "I would like nothing more, Charming is sleeping; but we can go to the library if you would like." Emma nodded and both woman made their way to the library and sat by the fire.

They sat silently for a couple minutes until Emma said "how can you do it, stay sane with that woman in your mind."

Snow said "just think about your family, think about Henry. Try to avoid thinking about the love you hold for her and the hate. Don't let her control your mind that will give her more power."

Emma said "If I don't think about loving or hating her what do I think, Charming Is right I would never be able to kill her. But how can I not, after what she has done to Henry. If I love her what does that make me? If I was a good mother, I would never allow her to get in my mind this way."

Snow gave Emma a comforting smile and said "I think that… when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away. The only way you are going to stay sane is if you embrace this. There is other ways of getting Henry other than killing Regina. Trust me I know from experience, is not easy. She will always be in your heart, and the only way to beat Regina at her own game is by not letting it affect you. Your father and I will get Henry back, we have defeated Regina before."

Emma said "I know that but, she has come back again and again ruining this family every chance she gets. If we don't kill her how do we know she won't keep coming back?"

Snow put her hand on Emma's and said "we don't but I have faith that we can do the right thing and at the same time not hurting anyone." Emma smiled towards her mother, and for a few seconds she felt herself calming down and then Emma suddenly had a plan. She quickly stood up and started out the door.

Before she left fully she turned to her mother and said "thank you I really needed that, I have an idea. I will see you in the morning." She then ran to her room and quickly packed a bag. It was easy to get out of the castle and before she knew it she was back to the edge of the dark forest on her way back to Regina's castle."


	17. Saving Henry

**Nice job, Stargazer. It was Alex from Orange is the new Black and because you figured it out I have made a second chapter. Thank you all for reading, and for your reviews!**

It had taken a lot less time to get to Regina's castle as it did when she was child. She was to the front gate before she knew it. Some of Regina's guards had seen her peering through and quickly brought her to the castle to be questioned by none other than Regina herself.

Emma definitely felt nervous, she had no clue if her plan would actually work but she hoped it would. If she didn't then she would have escaped from Regina for nothing.

Emma bowed her head when she was first brought in, too nervous to even look at Regina. She knew Regina would be angry upon seeing her and she didn't quite know how she would react. The room was silent for a second before she heard Regina say "Show your face, miscreant."

Emma slowly lifted her head and when she saw Regina she couldn't believe her eyes. Regina didn't hold any expression at all and she said "I see you made it to your parents."

Emma said "you didn't think I would, I was very determined to get away from you. But I have come back to make a trade with you."

Regina stood up from her thrown and started to circle Emma in a predatory manner as she said "and what makes you think I would trade anything with you, I have you now dear. There is nothing to discuss." She looked to the guards and said "lock her in her room."

Emma quickly said "no, don't you think I deserve to speak. You have done so many horrible things to me, please let me ask you."

Regina stopped her circling and stood watching Emma for a moment before she said "you have two seconds."

Emma said "If you let Henry go, I will stay here with you."

Regina laughed hysterically before saying "you want me to let Henry go, now dear why would I do that."

Emma said "I will do anything you ask of me, just please let Henry go."

Regina looked puzzled and then she said "I will consider your little trade, guards!" They then took her away and brought her up to her old room. When she saw this room again her heart dropped. She had lived here, slept here. Called that evil woman mother. Emma suddenly felt nervous, she did not want to live here with Regina, not again. But she knew she had to, it was the only way to save Henry.

It was almost a full day before Regina came into the room. She looked exactly the same as the day she had left her. Regina came over to Emma and placed her hand on Emma's cheek and Emma quickly moved away. Regina smacked her and said "there will be none of that dear, not if you want me to agree to this little deal of yours."

Emma got up from where she was sitting so she was away from Regina. She felt a little tingle on her cheek but it did not hurt enough to make a fuss out of. She would not be giving Regina that satisfaction. When Emma was far enough away she said "Really."

Regina nodded, and she said "but have some rules that will be played by if you want me to agree."

Emma said "yea and what are they." She didn't even want to know what sort of torture Regina was going to put her through."

Regina's hard expression turned into a smirk as she said "for starters you cannot act the way you just have, you will not disobey me. Whatever I say is how it goes. I don't want any games, you belong to me now. I will not stand for insubordination."

Emma nodded as she said "ok, I agree now let Henry go. Since it is no longer winter, I will give him a map and he can travel to my parent's kingdom. You will not try and stop him."

Regina came closer, making Emma start to back away and when she could go no further Regina grabbed her by the tip of her chin and whispered harshly "Don't you even think about escaping for a second, because I will stop you and you will be punished." She roughly through Emma back and said "Dinner is in a couple minutes, you will clean yourself and meet me down in the dining hall. I will send Henry on his journey in the morning."

Regina started to walk out but before she was all the way out she looked toward Emma with sad eyes and said "I am very happy to have you back where you belong. Back with your true mother." Emma felt a sudden loss for words. She was going to go crazy here for sure.

XXXOUATXXXOUATXXXOUAT

The next day when Snow and Charming woke up they quickly went to their Emma's room to talk to her about what they were going to do next. But when they walked in they found the room empty with nothing but a note on the dresser.

Snow quickly ran over to it to read it and it said "I have gone to trade myself for Henry. I believe you can help him return to his real self. Keep him save, I am sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I know you would have never allow me to go. I have faith you guys will come and save me. I know you will because this family always finds one another. I love you guys."

Snow dropped the note in pure horror, charming quickly came to her aid and he said "what did it say, where did she go."

Snow looked at him with tears in her eyes and she said "Emma has given herself to Regina, in trade for Henry."

Charming said "she did what, Regina is never going to let us just take her back."

Snow said "but we are winning the war, it won't be very long until we can save her, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea."

Charming said "the only reason Regina hasn't been as powerful lately is because most her men were looking for Emma, now that she has her she is going to fight like crazy. I pacifically told Emma not to go there, now look what she has done."

Snow said "she is grown woman Charming, she can make her own decisions and even if I don't agree with this one I know as a mother I would do the same for my child. We will find her, this family always find each other, she will be here before you know it"


End file.
